Love and Mayhem
by Charmingly-Evil
Summary: A take on the episode where Pugsly and Wednesday are forced to go to school What happens when Gomez and Morticia are called in for an urgent meeting with the principal involving their children? A vital interview turns into a heated session. Gomez/Morticia


**Summary: **_My very first Addams Family fic. A take on the first episode where Pugsly and Wednesday are forced to go to school. What happens when Gomez and Morticia are called in for an urgent meeting with the principal, involving their children? A vital interview turns into a heated session, and Pugsly and Wednesday are up to their usual behaviour in school. One shot. Gomez/Morticia Enjoy! _

Disclaimer: I do not own the Addams Family.

**Love and Mayhem**

* * *

Morticia's pointed black high heels clicked clacked against the stony steps of Sherwood Elementary school. The sight of hundreds of children greeted as they entered the hall; girls with pig tails and plaided skirts and boys with dimples and freckles, chatting merrily, running out of classrooms and wearing an eager smile as wide as the cheshire's cat. It was enough to make the couple puke up Grandmama's barbecued bat wings. Gomez and Morticia scanned the halls, the colorful posters and floral wallpapers burning their eyes. Morticia gripped Gomez's arms tighter as she continued walking, an eyebrow raised with pure horror. She casted a glance at Gomez who returned her terrified expression.

" Tish...remind me why we enrolled Wednesday and Pugsly in...school again", he gritted with disgust.

Morticia pursed her lips. " Darling, you know very well we had no choice. The school board insisted."

Gomez sighed as they reached the polished, mahogany door which read in gold letters, " Principle Mason". Gomez knew that sending his children to school would be awful, but he still held high hopes that his children would make him proud in any situation...even if that environment was school. Wednesday and Pugsly had only been attending Sherwood for two days when they had received an urgent call from the principle, wanting to meet meet Gomez and Morticia immediately. The parents were both confused and thought that it was best to cancel the nights burial of Kitty Kat and rush down to the school. Gomez raised his hand and knocked.

* * *

Principle Mason turned to face the luminous mirror, his coffee brown eyes staring back at him as he tried to tidy his mop of chestnut hair. He straightened up his strapping, cream suit and on the third knock forced on a broad smile and opened the door. A statuesque lady stepped into the room, her elbow linked in her husbands. Her skin was a pale ivory colour, her shadowy black dress clung to her curvy figure and her long, crimson nails tapped against each other. Her husband's bristly mustache was his defining feature, he had an olive complexion and wore a more suitable attire than his wife, a stripped suit.

" Please, sit down," he stated, taking his seat behind his desk and withdrew a folder.

Morticia raised an eyebrow as she surveyed the room with her eyes, perching down on the plush chair.

" Now Principle Mason, what seems to be the problem?" Gomez asked, his eyebrows knitting in a frown.

" Are Wednesday and Pugsly not fitting in?" Morticia piped up.

Mason pursed his lips, letting out a small sigh he clasped his hands together. " Well, I called you both here today to discuss some serious matters with Wednesday and Pugsly. It seems that both your children, especially Wednesday, have received numerous complaints from their teachers."

Whatever reaction Mason was expecting from the couple, it certainly wasn't this. Morticia's lips danced in a small smile as Gomez's lips spread into a triumphant smile.

" Mr. and Ms. Addams, this is serious," Principle Mason exclaimed, opening the folder and examining the notes inside. " It was stated by Miss Hascal that both your children exhibit sadistic tendencies typical of a sociopath. Just yesterday, Wednesday was found tying three of her classmates to a tree whilst Pugsly was trying to light it on fire."

Principle Mason looked back up, his fingers massaging his temples.

" Oh darling, this is wonderful news," Morticia said softly to her husband, squeezing his hand in hers.

Gomez smiled at her, nodding. " She's improving on her rope work."

" Mr. and Ms, Addams, I think you fail to understand the seriousness of this matter", Principle Mason cried. " It says here that your daughter had set some..some...barbaric trap that caught Ms Hascal and hung her in the air."

Mason stopped, taking a deep breath to calm himself down, he would often get worked up during parent teacher interviews, but never in his lifetime of teaching had he heard of cases such as these. He looked back and fourth between the couple, still expecting some horrified reaction or furious response, but they were still smiling.

" Well, now that brings back memories," Morticia said dreamily, her eyes dancing with amusement. " I still remember when I was fourteen and caught my teacher in a trap. She was screaming and withering on the ground in the net...unfortunately the teachers freed her before the fire ants could get to her," she finished with a glum sigh.

Principal Mason's eyes rounded like galleons, horrified. " Miss Addams! I don't believe that-"

But he was cut off by Gomez's voice as he squeezed her hand lovingly. " Querida, you never told me that."

Morticia let out a dreamy sigh. " Yes, it was très amusant."

Gomez suddenly pulled her hands up and brushed his lips brushed against her knuckles. " Trish, that's french!"

Gomez raised her eyebrows suggestively as she purred, " oui".

Principle Mason eyes widened as he watched the couple, lost in each others eyes.

" Please, say some more," he whispered, planting another kiss on her hand.

" Mon amour, comment vous faites-"

Her mummer was cut off as his lips furiously kissed her hand, caressing her fingers with his lips. Gomez's lips travelled up her arm until they found her collarbone, Morticia let out another moan as she tilted her head back, letting him gently suck her neck. His lips continued to trail up to her jaw until they found her lips. Morticia groaned in his mouth as she deepened the kiss into a heated passion. Her arms snaked around his neck, pulling Gomez in closer as his hands explored her long hair.

Principal Mason stared in disbelief before he came to his senses and hammered the table with his fist. Gomez and Morticia broke apart, panting and blinking, but still staring at each other adoringly. Well, Mason thought glumly. At least they weren't all over each other now. He opened his mouth to speak when a penetrating scream pierced through their ears, this caused Mason to jump from his seat and alerted the Addams's attention.

Mason rushed towards the door and swung it open, his mouth dropping as he let out a small scream. Morticia raised an eyebrow as Gomez took her hand and went to investigate. There, hanging in mid air by ropes were three terrified students, squirming and screaming. Mason's eyes scanned for the culprit and landed on Wednesday, who was staring at them with a menacing glare.

" Now Pugsly," she began, turning to her brother who was leaning against the locker, watching the scene play out. " Which one should I use? Fire, or man eating ants?"

She raised the box of matches in one hand and the jar of crawling ants in the other, ignoring the screams and pleas for help from her victims.

" Hmmm, why not use both?" he suggested.

Wednesday's lips curved triumphantly. " Excellent idea Pugsly."

" Would you look at that Tish!" Gomez exclaimed, his eyes on the victims. " Look at her rope tying skills! Why, I bet no one could undo these."

Morticia smiled at her daughter and turned her eyes to Principal Mason, who was evidently speechless as he stood their, trembling. Wednesday began unscrewing the lid of the jar but just as she took it off a hand snatched it away. She looked up and saw Ms Hascat, her forehead creased in stress.

" Give me that! Oh my god..."

Quickly she began trying to untie the students, but the knots were too tights. Wednesday murdered her with her eyes. " Drats," she gritted.

Wednesday turned to Gomez, who shrugged sympathetically. " They mustn't have wanted the children blocking the hall. Ah well, you can't have everything."

" Father," she said. " Can we go home now? I'm bored, and nobody here wants to play anymore."

" Why of coarse," Morticia responded. " We were getting bored ourselves."

She shot Gomez a wink who gave her a smile in return. " Come children."

Morticia led Wednesday and Pugsly out of the school as Gomez turned to the speechless Principal Mason. " I'm so glad we had this discussion Principal, it really does put me at ease to know that everything is going well at school for Wednesday and Pugsly. We'll catch up some other time."

Gomez gave Principal Mason a hearty clap on the back before he left.

* * *

Morticia sat in front of her mirror, brushing through the streams of her velvety, ebony hair, happy to be out of that wretched school and back at home. She let out a gasp as she felt Gomez's lips brush against her shoulder, a small smile tugging at the corner of her lips.

" Querida, let's finish what we started earlier."

Morticia stood up and wrapped her arms around Gomez's neck, pulling him closer she kissed him tenderly.

" Cara Mia," he breathed.

" Mon Cherrie."

And she brought her lips back up to his.

* * *

_Thanks for reading! I'm terribly sorry for the oocness and any grammar mistakes, it's been ages since i've written so my writings rusty and this is my very first Addams Family fic, i know it's not an excuse! ;) Please leave a review and tell me what you think, I may write a sequel if anyone liked it then! I am on the look out for a beta so please send me a message if you're interested, and it will be greatly appreciated as I need a LOT of help with keeping these guys in character. Thanks! Lydia xo _


End file.
